Summertime
by Nami-chin
Summary: Un été inoubliable sous la lumière des projecteurs. UA. LuNa.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello tout le monde.**_

Je débarque ici avec ma toute première fiction.

_**Disclaimer : **_Tout les personnages et l'univers de One Piece appartient bien sur à Oda-senseï.

_**Pairing : **_Luffy x Nami

Je posterais le prochain article lorsque j'aurais reçu des review constructives. Merci de votre compréhension.

Ps : Je vous conseille d'aller voir les musiques citée dans toute cette fiction pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas.

* * *

~Summertime

J'étais là, allongée comme une larve sur mon canapé. Mon ventilateur était réglé sur « Puissance maximum » à cause de cette chaleur. Même mon chien « Elvis » ne bougeait plus, il fallait limite que je vérifie toutes les heures si il n'était pas mort dans son panier. J'étais une fille un peu glauque pour penser à ce genre de choses. Les cours étaient finis depuis environ une semaine, je n'avais plus la notion du temps, j'étais tellement flemmarde que je n'osais pas me lever pour aller voir quel jour on étais sur le calendrier. « Allez Nami, tu ne va pas rester comme ça pendant toute les vacances quand même ! » me disais-je. A chaque vacances c'était la même chose, je me faisais chier. J'allumais la télé en espérant trouver un truc minimum divertissant. Comme par hasard, c'était un télé film méga niai où les acteurs jouent mal. Comme je m'en doutais le film s'était fini sur un plan complètement nul où le mec embrasse la fille avec une musique romantique en fond. J'ai horreur de ça. J'avais éteint la télé en balançant la télécommande à l'autre bout de la pièce « A noter : Je suis douée pour le basket » pensais-je. Ma maison était aussi vide que le club de Scrabble de mon village. Après 10 minutes de débat cérébral sur la théorie qu'il y'est peut être un jour un méga concert dans la maison de retraite, je décida de manger quelque chose (il était 16h après tout). Lorsque je fus debout je me rendis compte de la sensation désagréable de la transpiration qui perlait sur mon corps. Mes longs cheveux roux collaient sur mon dos. Saleté de canicule ! Je m'installe sur la terrasse à l'ombre avec une mandarine, c'était un parfait moment de calme. « Aah. Qu'est ce que c'est silencieux sans Nojiko.. » Nojiko est ma grande sœur. Elle a toujours veillé sur moi, surtout depuis que maman nous a quitté.. Elle n'est pas souvent à la maison en ce moment car elle est très occupée par son travail. Ce silence me déprimais et me faisait rappeler encore plus que j'habitais dans un trou paumé, histoire de bien remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Je soupira.. Il faillait que je mette un peu de musique. je fouilla dans le vieux carton qui était rempli de vieux CD. Ils appartenaient tous à maman. Il y avait pleins de groupes en tout genres. Rolling Stones, Queen, les Beatles.. Depuis toute petite, j'ai été bercée dans l'univers du rock, maintenant j'en écoute à longueur de journée. Après quelques minutes de recherche, je vis un album tout poussiéreux. J'eu un choc lorsque je découvris que c'était un album de Janis Joplin. C'était la chanteuse préférée de maman et mon idole lorsque j'étais gamine. Je décida de passer cet album histoire de me rappeler le bon vieux temps. J'inséra le disque dans la chaine hi-fi et je m'installa sur ma terrasse avec le beau panorama de mon village. J'habite dans l'Amérique du Nord, je suis consciente que je suis assez proche des grandes villes comme New York ou Las Vegas mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'y aller, enfin presque. Le temps défilait et j'étais toujours sur ma terrasse entrain de déguster la merveilleuse musique.. Et mes mandarines bien sur. J'étais tellement bercée par 'Piece of my heart' que, sans m'en rendre compte je dansais toute seule sur ma terrasse. C'était les vacances après tout. Cette musique avait le don de me donner des grands frissons qui me parcouraient tout le corps. Et puis ce solo de guitare.. Il est tellement énorme ! Pendant un temps, j'ai voulu en faire sauf que j'étais carrément nulle pour faire le moindre accord, c'est pour cela que je fais du chant. Chanson suivante. Je reconnu l'air qui étais lent mais je ne me souvenais plus du titre. Je regarda le dos de l'album, 'Summertime'.. Au même moment, la chanson démarra vivement. Un éclair me traversa, les souvenirs ressurgirent. Lorsque j'avais voyagé avec Nojiko et maman à l'âge de six ans. C'était les meilleures vacances de toute ma vie. On avait fais un road trip à travers toute l'Amérique du Nord, la seule fois de ma vie que je suis partie de chez moi. J'aimerais tellement le refaire une fois dans ma vie. On adorait écouter cette chanson pendant le trajet, elle est si belle et Janis a une voix si particulière lorsqu'elle l'interprétait. Il y'avait une phrase que maman m'avait dit qui m'avait marqué "Nami, tu as une très belle voix. Si tu t'entraine souvent, je suis sure que tu arriveras un jour à chanter comme elle." Elle me l'avait dit avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il y a un rêve que j'ai toujours voulu réaliser, c'est celui de devenir une grande chanteuse. Bon, j'ai encore le temps, j'ai 18 ans. Je m'étais répétée l'album durant toute l'après-midi. Après, je m'étais vautrée dans le canapé comme une larve. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène.. Bizarre.. J'entendis la porte d'entrée se déverrouiller. Tiens, Nojiko a finit plus tôt ?

- T'en as pas marre de rien foutre de la journée espèce de grosse flemmarde ?!

Ahah. Je reconnais bien cette voix calme mais autoritaire. Elle est grande, aux cheveux bleus, toujours avec un bandana rouge. Un tatouage recouvre son épaule droite pour compenser avec son coté enfantin. Son visage inspire toujours une grande sérénité. Je lui tira la langue en guise de sourire en guise de réponse. Elle déposa les clés sur la table et rangea les courses dans les placards. Elle remarqua le CD que j'avais précédemment écouté, posé en évidence sur la table.

-Tiens, tu as fouillé dans les affaires de maman ?

-Oui, j'avais juste envie de mettre un peu de musique lui répondis-je.

Je sentis une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux. Elle aussi avait été marquée par ce voyage. Je savais qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler. la nostalgie, c'est pas son truc.

-A propos, j'ai une surprise pour toi..

Son visage s'était illuminé lorsqu'elle m'avait dis ça. Nojiko me fait très peur lorsqu'elle me cache quelque chose car elle a la réputation de faire des surprises foireuses. Elle me tendis un papier avec assurance. En la regardant, elle avait un air sadique. Sur le papier en question, il y avait marqué « colonie de vacances musicale cherche membres » Mon sang n'avait fait qu'un tour.

-QUOI ?!

* * *

Et voila comment je me suis retrouvée dans cette fichue voiture pour aller à une colonie dont j'ai peu d'informations. J'avais un sentiment d'inquiétude, je n'avais jamais été aussi loin de chez moi. Lorsque j'ai appris cette nouvelle, j'avais très mal réagi en insultant Nojiko, avec son légendaire sang-froid, elle m'a expliqué en quoi consistait ce truc de gamins. "C'est une colo musicale m'avait-elle répété. Tu vas beaucoup voyager.. Je ne t'en dit pas plus.." Une colo musicale ?! Mais c'est quoi ce truc ?! OkOk. Je rectifie la situation. Je vais passer deux mois avec une bande d'inconnus (je ne sais pas l'âge qu'ils ont en plus) je vais aller n'importe où et je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire avec eux ?! C'est flippant.. Vraiment flippant..

-Tu as l'air inquiète Nami.. N'en t'en fait pas, tout vas bien se passer, je connais le frère du gérant alors tu seras accueillie comme il se doit.

-C'est Ace ? lui dis-je avec un sourire taquin.

Ace est un amis très très très très proche de Nojiko. Elle est amoureuse de lui mais ne veux pas l'avouer. Comme c'est mignon.

-Heu.. Oui, c'est lui dit-elle en rougissant.

Après ce petit moment de pur plaisir (J'adore voir ma sœur confuse, je suis sadique) le stress me regagna.

Après une demi-heure de route, on arriva. Au loin on pouvait voir Ace avec son visage souriant, derrière, une camionnette avec pleins de tags dessus et un groupe de jeunes, ils avaient l'air d'avoir mon âge. La voiture de Nojiko se gara juste à coté d'eux. Nojiko, elle, était super tendue à l'idée de retrouver Ace et moi, c'était pareil mais pour une cause différente. J'avais envie de rentrer à la maison !

-Hey ! Les filles ! Ça faisait un bail. avait crié Ace en nous prenant dans ses bras.

J'ai cru que Nojiko allait tomber dans les pommes. Ahah. C'était trop marrant de la voir comme ça !

-Sa..Salut Ace.

-Je vous présente Luffy, mon frère.

Son frère était brun aux cheveux ondulés comme lui et avait une petite cicatrice en dessous de l'œil gauche. Il avait une tête d'idiot, un peu comme Ace.

-Yo. avait répondu Luffy.

Ce dernier m'avait pris par le bras et entrainé vers ses amis. Je regardais ma sœur une dernière fois avec un sourire triomphant sur mes lèvres car je l'avais laissée en tête à tête avec son prince charmant.

-Bon, je vais te présenter aux autres m'avait dit Luffy avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

La petite troupe se composait de 4 personnes. Luffy me les présenta un par un. Il y avait un garçon aux cheveux verts avec un air fatigué et exaspéré qui se nommait Zorro, un brun aux cheveux frisés et à la peau mate avec un air peureux qui s'appelait Ussop, un blond aux yeux bleus avec une cigarette qui se nommait Sanji et une fille brune avec un air mystérieux qui s'appelait Robin. Après quelques minutes de conversation, je commençais déjà à m'attacher à eux. Mais je ne ma sentais pas encore à l'aise.

-Bon. Et bien on peut y aller. déclara Luffy

-Oui, je commence à m'impatienter ! se plaignit Ussop

-Moi, j'ai juste envie de dormir.. dit Zorro

-Toi on t'a pas sonné ! cria Sanji

Robin se contenta de rire discrètement. C'était une joyeuse troupe !

-Hey Luffy ! cria Ace. Je pars avec Nojiko, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi !

-Pas de soucis. Prend soin de toi grand frère !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne risque pas de m'ennuyer.

Il fit un petit clin d'œil à Nojiko qui rougit de plus belle.

Tout le monde se dit aurevoir. Je me sentais sereine. Ces vacances ne seraient pas si foireuses que ça finalement. Je pense même que je vais m'éclater. Je monta dans la camionnette aménagée soigneusement puis on partit pour un voyage que je ne risquais pas d'oublier !


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello._**

Et oui, le second chapitre est sorti ! Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier l'anonyme qui m'a envoyé une review que j'ai beaucoup aimé :3

Bref. Je publierais le prochain chapitre qu'à partir de la semaine prochaine car je ne pourrais pas avant. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Je m'étais réveillée dans cette camionnette. Je regardais l'heure sur mon portable, il étais 9h du mat'. Je regardais par la fenêtre, on roulait. Je ne savais pas ou on étais. Autour de moi il y avait Luffy qui dormait comme un loir, Robin et Sanji étaient pareil. Qu'est ce qui m'étais arrivé la veille ? Ok. Je savais que j'avais été emmenée dans une colo avec des dégantés que je ne connais à peine. Mais qu'est ce qui c'était passé après ? Ah si. On m'avait expliqué l'itinéraire de notre voyage. On allait faire Toute l'Amérique du nord ! Comment j'ai pu oublier ça ?! Mais ça ne répondait pas à ma grande question.. "QU'EST CE QUE JE FOUT ICI ?!" C'est décidé, j'me tire. Ah merde. On roule..

-Tu m'as l'air bien anxieuse, Nami.

Cette voix.. Elle ressemblait tellement à celle de Nojiko..

-Robin ! m'exclama-je

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais ce que tu ressens.

Pas de doute, cette fille étais une deuxième Nojiko.

-Il y a un an ils m'ont moi même embarqué dans cette aventure. J'étais inquiète mais j'avais totalement confiance en eux. Et j'ai eu raison. C'était l'un des meilleur moment de ma vie. m'avait-elle affirmé

Je me sentais mieux. Cette fille avait le don de me rassurer (ce qui n'est pas une chose simple..)

-Mais, pourquoi je suis là au juste ?

Son sourire s'agrandit à l'entente de cette question.

-Eh bien. Tu sais chanter n'est-ce-pas ?

J'acquiesça. Elle rajouta avec toute simplicité

-Tu seras notre nouvelle chanteuse alors

QUOOOOOI ?! Hop hop hop. Attendez une seconde. Je vais devoir faire un concert avec des gens que je connais à peine sachant que je n'ai pas entrainé ma voix depuis longtemps ?!

C'est.. C'est vraiment du grand n'importe quoi, ces gens sont des irresponsables.. La seule explication logique serait qu'ils soient tous complètement drogués.

-Non mais attendez. Vous ne savez même pas si j'ai une bonne voix !

-Ta sœur nous a dit que tu est douée. C'est pour cela que l'on a besoin de toi.

No..Nojiko.. C'est décidé.. À mon retour, je la tue.

-Ne t'en fais pas, on a totalement confiance en toi et on sera toujours la derrière toi.

Ces paroles n'étaient pas du tout rassurantes mais elle avait un sourire qui m'inspirait confiance. Cette fille était très mystérieuse mais je savais que j'allais tisser des liens avec elle très rapidement.

Nous sommes arrêtés maintenant sur une aire d'autoroute (Il faut bien que notre cher conducteur Ussop et notre cher passager Zorro se reposent !) Les autres étaient tous réveillés. Luffy avait faim, comme tout le monde. Mais d'après Ussop il avait TOUT LE TEMPS faim. Après un bon repas dans le fast food qui n'étais qu'à quelques mètre, tout le monde décida de faire le point sur le voyage dehors à coté de la camionnette.

-Bon alors, je vais vous faire part de l'itinéraire de notre route. déclara Luffy

Il expliqua que notre première destination serait Boston pour notre premier concert, on passera par Toronto pour faire une pause, on devra faire un festival à Chicago, on fera un long voyage pour aller à Denver pour un autre festival, on ira à San Francisco pour s'éclater et notre destination finale sera Los Angeles pour un méga concert de fin de tournée. Luffy à ajouté "Le dernier concert est toujours le plus émouvant".

La journée passait vite. On approchait peu à peu de Boston. Tout le monde rigolait et chantait tous bercés par la guitare de Luffy. J'étais à peu près habituée au caractère de chacun. Ussop est le batteur du groupe, il est débrouillard (C'est lui qui a aménagé l'arrière de la camionnette) il était parfois menteur, Sanji est le bassiste, il aime beaucoup les femmes (Il n'a pas hésité à me faire des avances) Il a beaucoup de sang froid et a toujours une cigarette avec lui. Robin, je l'aime beaucoup, elle est mystérieuse et est très intelligente, elle n'occupe aucun rôle dans le groupe mais elle organise les concerts et les festivals, elle est issue d'une famille riche d'après ce que j'ai compris. Zorro est comme Robin, il ne fait pas partie du groupe mais il suit ses amis n'importe où. Il ne fait rien appart manger, boire, dormir, et énerver Sanji. Et enfin Luffy, c'est le guitariste et le leader du groupe, il adore manger et déteste que l'on s'en prenne à ses amis.

Lorsque Luffy finit sa chanson, je demanda

-Je ne vous ai pas demandé.. Quel est le nom du groupe ?

-"Mugiwara family" pourquoi ? déclara Luffy

-Nan, rien, juste comme ça…

Il fallait bien que je sache le nom du groupe quand même. Quelques minutes passaient tranquillement, et je ne me sentais pas très bien. Robin avait du le remarquer car elle avait un regard appuyé sur moi depuis un petit moment. Je ne savais pas si cela venait du mal des transport, mais je commençais à avoir de sérieux vertiges. Je me leva, tout le monde me regarda. J'avais des énormes sueurs froides qui parcouraient tout mon corps. J'avais beau être en short, j'avais chaud. Quelques instants plus tard, c'était ma vision qui faisait des siennes. Je voyais de plus en plus trouble.

-Nami, ça va ? S'inquiéta Luffy

Il me tenait, il avait raison car la faiblesse gagna mes jambes peu à peu. C'était trop. Je voyais du noir. J'étais tombé sur le sol. Les derniers sons que je pouvais entendre, c'était tout le groupe qui criait mon nom avec inquiétude.

Je me réveille avec un affreux mal de crâne. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Je suis étendue au milieu de l'herbe. Le vent dansa à travers les fins brins d'herbes. Je sentais le soleil caresser doucement ma peau. Je me sentais faible. Je ne pouvais pas bouger.

* * *

-Nami ? Tu es réveillée ?!

Cette voix m'étais familière. Je regarda autour de moi et je vis Luffy assis à coté de moi avec un air de soulagement extrême.

-J'ai eu si peur !

Il me pris dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas si c'était la fièvre mais j'avais les joues brulantes..

Il me porta jusqu'à la camionnette. Toute la troupe était autour de moi pour me demander si j'allais bien. Robin m'avait expliqué la situation. J'avais fait un malaise dans la camionnette, la troupe s'était donc arrêtée sur une aire d'autoroute et Luffy m'avait emmenée sur la pelouse pour que je puisse respirer. "Il avait été TRÈS inquiet à mon sujet" avait-elle répété avec un sourire sadique. Et moi comme par hasard, j'ai rougis. C'était la fièvre oui, c'était la fièvre..

-Il faudrait peut être répéter avec Nami-chérie non ? proposa Sanji

-Bonne idée ! s'écria Ussop

On profita du fait qu'il n'y est personne sur l'aire pour s'installer sur l'herbe. Zorro s'installa contre un arbre pour entamer sa 34ème sieste de la journée et Robin s'assit près de lui et sortit un livre. Quand à moi, j'étais avec les autres au milieu de la pelouse.

-Les gars, répétez tout seuls pour l'instant. Je vais apprendre à Nami nos chansons. s'adressa Luffy à Sanji et Ussop.

Encore un moment de tête à tête avec Luffy, oh non. Je vais être mal à l'aise.. Robin sourit à vue d'œil.

Il avait des feuilles dans ses mains, ce devait être surement les paroles. Il me les montra. Il y'avait 'Some might say' de Oasis, 'Buddy Holly' et 'Beverly Hills' de weezer et 'Without a fight' de Hoobastank. Il me précisa qu'il y avait une chanson surprise qu'il m'apprendrait que pour le dernier concert. Mais je me posais une question.

-Luffy, qui est-ce qui chantait toutes ces chansons avant ?

Il me répondit avec une simplicité déconcertante.

-C'est moi.

Je le regardais bouche bée. Je savais qu'il jouait de la guitare mais je ne savais pas qu'il savait chanter en plus. Luffy m'étonnera toujours. Il m'a fallu quelque minutes pour me rendre compte que je le regardais un peu trop à mon gout. Je détourna le regard en rougissant. Je suis vraiment nulle. Je n'ai pas été élevée comme ça. J'ai toujours voulu devenir une femme forte, donc ce n'est pas un idiot pareil qui va me déstabiliser quand même !

~I want to break freee.~

Ah. Mon portable. C'est Nojiko.

-Allo, Nojiko ?

-Nami !

Ce n'était pas Nojiko, mais une autre voix familière.

-C'est Ace.

-Ah salut. Tu m'appelle pourquoi ?

Il était essoufflé. C'est le truc méga flippant dans les film qui te montre que c'est un appel méga urgent.

-Nami ! C'est super grave ! C'est à propos de Nojiko !

Nojiko ?! Qu'est-ce-qu'elle a ? Ouh. La j'ai vraiment peur..


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello à tous ! C'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre. Alors, vous avez aimé ce petit moment de suspens ? *sourire de sadique* Votre Nami-chin s'excuse du retard et vous remercie pour ces magnifiques review (J'avais les larmes aux yeux :')) Sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre mais surtout, n'oubliez pas de poster d'autres review constructives !_

_PS : Les paroles de la musique 'Beverly Hills' vont apparaître durant ce chapitre, je vous conseille fortement de l'écouter en imaginant la voix de Nami,_

_Bonne lecture ! Enjoy !_

* * *

Je commençais sérieusement à avoir peur. Luffy l'avait remarqué puisqu'il était venu à coté de moi pour suivre le reste de la conversation. Ace mettait du temps à répondre, ce qui aggravait mon anxiété. Y'avait un espèce de gros blanc de une minute qui était interminable pour moi. Au bout d'un moment, Ace lâcha un gros fou rire. "Mais pourquoi il rit ce crétin ?!" pensais-je.

-Je vous ai bien eu !

Heureusement que Luffy me tenait à ce moment précis car sinon j'aurais cassé le portable en deux.

-Je rigolais, en fait je vous appelait pour prendre des nouvelle.

Luffy avait réussi à me calmer. Je pris le téléphone et d'une voix froide à en faire pâlir un catcheur je lui répondit :

-Comment va Nojiko ?

J'étais tellement énervée que je sentais des ondes négative s'émaner de mon corps.

-Houla houla. Calme Nami, calme. C'était petite blague hein, une petite blague. s'inquiéta-il

Les mauvaises blague, c'est pas mon truc.

-Passe-moi Nojiko.

-OkOk. Mais tu me jure que tu ne me tue pas..

J'étais passée du statut "énervée" au statut "grosse sadique".

-Hm. On verra ça.. Si tu me donne de l'argent..

-Pas question ! Je te passe ta sœur...

Ah, j'allais enfin pouvoir lui parler. J'étais partie il y a environ 2 jours mais elle me manquait déjà.

-Hm.. Allo ?

Je pouvais reconnaître sa voix d'entre mille.

-Nojiko !

-Alors, tu t'amuses bien ?

-Oui, c'est génial !

On discutait comme ça pendant 10 bonnes minutes. Elle m'expliquait que Ace dormait à la maison jusqu'à la fin de notre voyage car Luffy avait embarqué les clés de leurs maison avec lui. La réaction de Luffy ? Il agonisait de rire dans l'herbe juste parce qu'il venait de trouver ces dernières dans la poche de son bermuda. Quel crétin celui la. Je ne pouvais pas terminer cette discussion sans faire une allusion sur la relation qu'elle a avec Ace. C'est marrant, même à cette distance je pouvais deviner qu'elle rougissait. Conversation terminée.

-Je suis sur que la prochaine fois qu'on leur parle, ils sont en couple. avait-ajouté Luffy.

Je lui répondit par un sourire. Il avait raison.

Le reste de l'après midi était consacré aux répétitions. Luffy m'expliquait des tonnes et des tonnes de choses mais pour être franche, je préférais regarder les doux rayons du soleil effleurer son beau visage. "Houla. C'est encore la fièvre qui fait des ravages sur mon cerveau ou quoi ? Il faut que je pense à autre chose.. Tiens ! Un écureuil ! C'est beau les écureuils, c'est mignon.. Je suis pathétique." pensais-je. Après, Luffy pris sa guitare pour me jouer l'air de 'some might say' il chantait en même temps. Sa voix était belle, elle était claire et douce. Comment un idiot pareil pouvait avoir autant de talent ?! Il savait bien chanter et il jouait de la guitare comme un dieu !

-A toi de chanter maintenant !

Je déglutis. Je ne pouvais pas être à la hauteur comparé à ce qu'il venait de faire. C'était impossible, inimaginable. En plus je n'avait pas entraîné ma voix. Enfin bref, tant pis ! Je m'emparai des paroles avec un regard de détermination. Je commença à chanter, Luffy m'accompagna avec sa guitare. Je faisais déjà des fausses notes. "Non, il faut que je donne tout" il me regardait intensément. Il ne fallait pas que je flanche.. Oh et puis zut.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Tu me déstabilise ! criais-je.

Avec un sérieux déconcertant, il me répondit

-Si le regard des autres te fais flipper à ce point, il ne fallait pas devenir chanteuse dans ce cas.

Je n'avais plus rien à lui répondre. Il me regardait toujours. Il avait totalement raison, il ne faut pas avoir peur du regard des autres, même si c'est un type comme Luffy. Et puis, j'avais promis à maman de devenir forte. Avec un élan de courage, je lui répondit

-Je serais chanteuse.

Il sourit. Je repris les paroles. Il reprit sa guitare. Et on répéta la chanson jusqu'à temps que je la connaisse par cœur. On fit le même système avec toute les autres musiques.

Le soleil se coucha sur l'immensité de la plaine, toute la troupe était entrain de somnoler contre l'arbre avant que l'on reprenne la route. Sanji dormait contre Zoro, comme ils sont mignons tout les deux ! Quand à nous avec Luffy, on était à bout de souffle.

-Nami.

-Oui ?

-Tu chantes très bien.

Je ne pus que rougir face à ce qu'il venait de dire. Je décida de faire une petite sieste moi aussi. Je m'allongea, dos à Luffy. J'étais bien. Caressée par l'herbe fraîche je pouvais voir les premières étoiles qui apparaissaient dans le ciel immense. C'était beau. Mais, avec l'arrivée de la nuit et la légère brise qui effleurait ma peau, je commençais à avoir froid. Je sentis des bras entourer mon ventre. Cette odeur. C'était Luffy.

-Profite de ce moment.. murmura-il

Je ne pus répondre puisqu'il dormait déjà. J'étais fatiguée. Mes paupières se fermaient peu à peu, et voila que j'étais dans les bras de Morphée.

Je me réveilla dans la camionnette. Une fois de plus. Elle étais assez éclairée. Il ne faisait pas nuit et je remarqua que l'on ne roulait pas. Il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur du véhicule. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Emmitouflée dans mon sac de couchage, je transpirait. J'entrepris de descendre du petit camion. Je me leva et j'eus un lourd vertige qui me fit me rassoir. Je me redressa avec assurance puis j'ouvris la porte. La lumière de dehors était tellement forte que je ferma les yeux. Je pouvais discerner une grande ville très active. On était dans un parc. Je pouvais apercevoir près de moi une ombre assise près d'un arbre en train de feuilleter tranquillement un livre.

-Bienvenue à Boston. M'avait-elle déclaré

Sacré Robin.

-Bonjour Robin. Ou sont les autres ?

-Ils sont partis en ville pour acheter des provisions. Ils ne reviendrons qu'en fin d'après midi je pense.

Après avoir discuté avec elle pendant quelques minutes je retourna dans la camionnette afin de me changer (je n'allais pas rester en slip toute la journée quand même) puis je m'installa dans l'herbe aux cotés de Robin qui continuait à feuilleter paisiblement son livre. Je regardais le ciel en rêvassant quand mon amie m'interrompra.

-Je veux t'entendre chanter

Elle m'étonna. Comme d'habitude.

-Vraiment ? lui avais-je répondu

Elle acquiesça.

-D'accord. avais-je dis

Après tout, ça ne me ferait pas de mal de m'entraîner un peu. Le concert étais le soir même. J'allai chercher les paroles des chansons qui étaient soigneusement rangées dans les affaires de Luffy. Je pouvais en même temps sentir la magnifique odeur de l'idiot de service qui était imprégnée dans son sac. Puis, j'allai rejoindre Robin.

Elle venait de fermer son livre attendant impatiemment que je me mette à chanter. Elle me mettait mal à l'aise.

Je pris une feuille au hasard. C'était les parole de 'Beverly Hills' de Weezer. Je commençais à chanter. Ma voix était encore un peu rouillée. Je mis du temps avant de trouver ma bonne voix.

_**Where I come from isn't all that great**_

_**My automobile is a piece of crap**_

_**My fashion sense is a little whack**_

_**And my friends are just as screwy as me**_

_**I didn't go to boarding schools**_

_**Preppy girls never looked at me**_

_**Why should they, I ain't nobody**_

_**Got nothing in my pocket**_

Et elle me regardait. Je ne savais pas si elle allait me dire là, tout de suite, que j'étais nulle ou si elle allait me féliciter. Et je continua, même si la guitare ne m'accompagnait pas, je me sentais finalement à l'aise.

_**Beverly Hills... That's where I want to be!**_

_**Living in Beverly Hills...**_

_**Beverly Hills... Rolling like a celebrity!**_

_**Living in Beverly Hills...**_

Puis à la fin de ma prestation, elle me fit un grand sourire avant de m'applaudir.

-Continue ! m'avait-elle déclaré

C'est ce que je fis. Durant toute l'après midi je m'entraîna dur sous l'œil attentif de Mystérieuse-woman. Je ne m'étais jamais sentis autant bien auprès d'elle.

Et puis, au bout d'un moment, on vit apparaître des silhouette familières qui se rapprochaient peu à peu de nous. On pouvait entendre le blond se disputer avec le flemmard qui boit tout le temps du saké, et les deux autres idiots qui rigolaient ensembles.

**-LES FILLES ! VOUS ÊTES PRETES ?**

Et c'était bien sur cet imbécile qui venait de crier. J'étais sûre qu'à ce moment précis, toute la ville de Boston l'avait entendu. Lorsqu'il fut près de nous, je le frappa d'une puissance tellement forte que j'en étais moi même étonnée.

-Ça va pas de crier comme ça ? Les gens n'ont pas envie d'être dérangés par un crétin pareil.

Ce dernier se contenta de gémir de douleur, et les autres se mirent à rire.

-Il faudrait peut être partir non ? Ao-san va nous attendre sinon. s'était inquiété Ussop

-Qui est ce 'Ao-san' ? avais-je demandé

Sanji prit la parole.

-Aokiji de son vrai nom. C'est une vieille connaissance qui nous appelle tout les ans pour qu'on fasse un concert en honneur de son anniversaire..

-Il est très fortuné. avait ajouté Ussop.

-C'est donc pour lui que nous faisons le concert de ce soir. avait repris Sanji

Je stressais rien qu'en entendant le mot "concert". Il ne fallait pas que je flanche.

Après quelques crises de Luffy qui avait faim, on se dirigea vers la salle des fêtes avec notre véhicule. Puis on se gara sur le grand parking qui était déjà pleins à craquer. Lorsqu'on marcha avec tout le matériel vers la salle, on pouvait entendre la fête qui battait son plein. Et puis on passait par la porte qui se situait à l'arrière du bâtiment réservée au personnel. Mais lorsqu'on rentra, un grand homme musclé nous barrait la route.

-Bonjour, nous sommes le groupe de musique, nous souhaitons installer le matériel. avait dit Luffy

Il semblait que c'était un videur. Il avait les cheveux cyans coiffés avec du gel. Il avait le regard mauvais

-Des invités ? Vous devez avoir une invitation et être affichés sur la liste.

-Écoute gros balourd, tu vas nous laisser passer, on a pas le temps là. s'enflamma Luffy

Et c'était parti pour une dispute qui n'en terminait pas entre le videur et l'imbécile. Et puis au bout de quelques minutes on pouvait voir apparaître une grande silhouette fine accompagnée de deux personnes. Elle se rapprocha et je pus mieux la distinguer. C'était un jeune homme grand aux cheveux frisés, il portait des lunettes de soleil et avait un sourire scotché sur son visage. Il était accompagné de deux jeunes filles qui rigolaient tout le temps (Vous savez bien, ce genre de fille qui portent des mini jupes et des talons aiguille)

-Salut les gars. avait-il annoncé avec son sourire bête.

-Ao-san ! avait-crié Luffy

Et puis 'Ao-san' s'adressa au videur.

-Franky, laisse-les passer.

Ce dernier s'executa en s'inclinant devant son patron. Et nous, on entra entièrement dans la bâtiment, Ussop ne se priva pas de narguer le molosse au passage en lui lançant un sourire triomphant. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les coulisse. Et puis Aokiji s'était débarrassé temporairement de ses "conquêtes" pour nous donner quelques consignes.

-Bon alors les gars, vous le savez très bien, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de difficile. Mais je vous demanderais une chose à faire pendant ce concert, donnez-vous à fond et éclatez-vous.

On lui répondit par un cri de joie. Puis il partit ce qui nous laissa le temps de nous préparer. Avec l'aide de notre buisson favori j'ai nommé Zorro, Ussop installa le matériel sur la scène qui étais cachée par le rideau. Moi, Sanji et Luffy on s'entraîna dans les coulisses. Tandis que Robin organisait notre prestation avec le responsable de la soirée. Le stress se fit ressentir. Même Sanji qui d'habitude avait beaucoup de sang froid, ne pouvait contenir ses tremblements. Quand à moi, je transpirait mais j'avais froid, je tremblais aussi mais le magnifique sourire de Luffy me rassurait. Ussop nous rejoignit et nous expliqua que Zorro s'était installé au bar pour boire du saké. Comme par hasard. Après quelques minutes qui semblaient interminables, on entendit une voix qui nous fis sursauter. C'était la présentatrice de la soirée. Elle testa le micro. On l'écoutait avec une grande attention.

-Salut à tous ! C'est Jewelry ! Tout va bien ?

Le public répondit par un hurlement de contentement.

-Très bien ! Alors ce soir nous allons écouter un groupe que nous connaissons bien maintenant. Je parle bien sur des MUGIWARA FAMILY !

Les spectateurs se remirent a crier.

-Et ce soir, je vous annonce que vous aurez le droit d'écouter en EXCLUSIVITE la voix de leur nouvelle chanteuse. Alors je compte sur vous pour faire du bruit pour eux. ALLEZ, C'EST PARTI !

Le public était fou, c'est dingue le pouvoir qu'a cette fille sur eux. On s'avança vers la scène, tendus. On vit la présentatrice aux longs cheveux roses quitter la scène en nous faisant un clin d'œil d'encouragement. Je ne me sentais pas trop bien. J'étais stressée. Avant de quitter complètement les vestiaires pour rejoindre mon prochain lieu de décès, Luffy m'entoura de ses bras et me rassura.

-Tout va bien se passer ne t'inquiète pas.

J'aurais voulu rester là, avec lui, j'étais bien mais je devais avancer.

Arrivée sur la scène, les lumières des projecteurs m'éblouissaient, et puis mes yeux s'y habituèrent et je pouvais discerner l'énorme foule qui, dans un silence horrible, nous attendait. Ussop s'assit sur son tabouret près de sa batterie, Sanji prépara sa basse et Luffy fit de même avec sa guitare, et moi j'étais là avec mon micro, comme une cruche, en train d'attendre le signal de départ. Mais je sentais mes jambes faibles, trop faibles à mon goût et mes sueurs froides qui s'accentuaient. "Oh non ! Je ne vais pas faire un malaise sur scène quand même !" pensais-je. Mais là, c'était ma vision qui était trouble et puis je ne pouvais plus me porter moi même alors je commença à lâcher prise. Je ne voulais pas décevoir Luffy mais c'était plus fort que moi, je tombais.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ohayo Mina !_ _Et oui, le nouveau chapitre est arrivé ! Je voudrais vous remercier pour vos review, elles me font chaud au cœur ! _ _Trêve de bavardage, place au texte ! Enjoy !_ _PS : Pensez à mettre la musique au moment ou il faut, je rappelle que le tire de la chanson est 'Beverly Hills' de Weezer _

* * *

Arrivée sur la scène, les lumières des projecteurs m'éblouissaient, et puis mes yeux s'y habituèrent et je pouvais discerner l'énorme foule qui, dans un silence horrible, nous attendait. Ussop s'assit sur son tabouret près de sa batterie, Sanji prépara sa basse et Luffy fit de même avec sa guitare, et moi j'étais là avec mon micro, comme une cruche, en train d'attendre le signal de départ. Mais je sentais mes jambes faibles, trop faibles à mon goût et mes sueurs froides qui s'accentuaient. "Oh non ! Je ne vais pas faire un malaise sur scène quand même !" pensais-je. Mais là, c'était ma vision qui était trouble et puis je ne pouvais plus me porter moi même alors je commença à lâcher prise. Je ne voulais pas décevoir Luffy mais c'était plus fort que moi, je tombais. Mais contrairement à ce que je pouvais imaginer, je n'étais pas sur le sol. Il y avait quelque chose de fort qui me retenait. Puis cette chose me redressa. Mes jambes étaient toujours fragiles mais j'avais repris des forces. Je me retourna vers mon sauveur qui se dressait fièrement, c'était Luffy bien sur.

-M..Merci. bégayais-je

Il me répondit avec son légendaire sourire qui avait le don de me faire craquer. Il reprit ensuite sa place. J'étais prise d'une énorme vague de force et de courage. Mon inquiétude avait disparu, je repris mon micro puis, avec assurance, je déclara au public qui était interloqué

-Salut Boston, on va te faire vibrer ce soir !

Ils étaient tous en train de crier de joie, je ne savais pas que j'avais un tel effet sur les gens ! J'avais du leur transmettre ce que je ressentais à ce moment. Tout ça était grâce à Luffy. Dans un élan de joie, je leur cria -Let's go ! Ussop commença sa partition de batterie, Sanji le rejoignit, puis, c'était au tour de Luffy. Le début de la chanson me transportait. Je commençais à danser sur scène. Puis, c'était à mon tour d'envoyer du lourd [NDA : Rime!]

******Where I come from isn't all that great**  
___D'où je viens n'est pas génial du tout_  
******My automobile is a piece of crap**  
___Mon automobile est un tas de ferraille_  
******My fashion sense is a little whack**  
___Mon style est un peu nul_  
******And my friends are just as screwy as me**  
___Et mes amis sont juste aussi timbrés que moi_

_**I didn't go to boarding schools**__  
__Je ne suis jamais allé aux pensionnats__  
__**Preppy girls never looked at me**__  
__Les filles chics ne me regardent jamais__  
__**Why should they I ain't nobody**__  
__Pourquoi l'auraient-elles fait ? Je ne suis personne__  
__**Got nothing in my pocket**__  
____Je n'ai rien dans les poches_

Le public nous écoutaient avec attention, Luffy était concentré dans ce qu'il faisait, Ussop et Sanji étaient pareil, tandis que moi, j'étais au septième ciel. Et puis, c'était au tour du refrain de faire son apparition..

**Beverly Hills, that's where I want to be ** _Beverly Hills, c__'est là où Je veux être !_  
**(Gimme, gimme)** _(Donne-moi, donne-moi)_  
**Livin' in Beverly Hills ** _(Vivre à Beverly Hills)_  
**Beverly Hills, rolling like a celebrity ** _Beverly Hills, __Rouler comme une célébrité_  
**(Gimme, gimme)** _Donne-moi, donne-moi_  
**Living in Beverly Hills ** _Vivre à Beverly Hills_

La chanson continua, puis c'était au tour d'une autre de prendre le relais et ainsi de suite. Le concert avait été rapide. Quand il fut terminé, sous les applaudissements de la foule, moi, Luffy, Ussop et Sanji, se prenaient dans les bras et on criait de victoire. Robin et Zorro nous rejoignirent. Puis on quitta la scène, Ao-san nous attendait avec ses deux copines et son sourire disgracieux.

-Bien joué les gars ! Vous avez mis le feux !

Après nous avoir complimenté pendant un quart d'heure, il nous tendis une enveloppe à chacun, même à la tête d'algue qui n'avait rien foutu de la soirée à part boire du saké. On remercia notre patron, puis nous prîmes nos affaires avant de partir rejoindre notre véhicule. Le videur se tenait toujours fièrement dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entré réservée au personnel. Il ne s'empêcha pas de grogner avant de nous laisser passer. Dehors, il y avait un silence de mort et le froid y régnait. Je frissonnais. On ne tardait pas à s'installer dans le petit camion. Ussop se mit à sa place attribuée, c'est à dire la place du conducteur (L'un des seul qui avait son permis dans le groupe) tout les autres plongèrent dans un lourd sommeil. Je ne tardais pas à tomber dans les bras de Morphée à mon tour.

* * *

Les jours défilaient, et les kilomètres aussi. On était arrivés à Toronto depuis deux jours (Oui, on faisait une longue pause) mais cette journée était notre dernière alors on s'était promis que l'on allait en profiter un maximum. On avait prévu pour le soir de dormir à la belle étoile. Les garçons partaient de leur coté pour faire un tour de la ville (Et faire le plein de nourriture et de saké pour Zorro et Luffy) quand à nous avec Robin, on partait faire du shopping dans cette grande ville. Mon argent n'avait pas fait long feu car je l'avait utilisé entièrement pour les fringues, mais ils sont tellement classes ! L'après midi était passé aussi vite que je l'avais imaginé. On se rejoignit tous devant notre véhicule qui nous attendait fidèlement. Puis, nous nous installâmes dans un coin d'herbe. Une grande crise de fou-rire lorsque Sanji s'engueulait avec Zorro car ils n'arrivaient pas à installer leur toile de tente. Et oui, ils étaient obligés de dormir tout les deux ! Le soleil se couchait sur un splendide panorama représentant mère nature dans toute sa splendeur. Ussop alluma un feu de camp avec l'aide de Luffy sous notre regard perplexe. On s'installa sur des tronc d'arbres qui étaient posés sur le sol près de la chaleur rassurante des flammes qui s'élevaient doucement vers le ciel. On resta là, silencieux pendant quelques minutes devant le merveilleux spectacle qui s'offrait à nous. Puis ce silence fut gâché par le ventre de Luffy qui émit un gargouillement fort.

-J'ai faim. Déclara-il

En temps normaux, j'aurais surgit de derrière lui pour le frapper violemment mais je n'étais pas d'humeur en cette journée merveilleuse. Je me contenta de faire comme tout le monde, rire, Sanji apporta la viande fraîche dans un petit plateau, Luffy ne mit pas de temps à se jeter dessus. La soirée s'accumula de rigolades. Puis vint le moment des chansons, les mecs prirent du temps pour leurs stupides chansons paillardes qu'ils connaissaient par cœur. Même Robin qui ne montrait jamais ses émotions étaient totalement exaspérée face à ces crétins. Au bout d'un moment, Ussop était « comme par hasard » fatigué lorsque nous commençâmes à parler d'histoires d'épouvante. C'était moi qui menait la danse car j'avais un lourd répertoire d'histoires dans mon cerveau. Oui, je suis une grande fan de film d'horreur. Tout le monde flippait face à ce que je disait, sauf Robin qui avait un gros sourire sadique sur son visage. -J'en ai une moi aussi. Déclara-elle mystérieuse Elle nous raconta toute son histoire d'un ton que je ne lui connaissais pas. Elle s'arrêta aux moments de suspens ce qui accentua notre peur. Les garçons n'en pouvaient plus, Luffy avait une expression de terreur, Zorro s'était réfugié derrière le dos de Sanji et ce dernier avait du mal à cacher son sentiment de peur. Quand à moi je restait perplexe, comment pouvait-elle autant transmettre la peur en racontant qu'une simple histoire ? Quand elle eut fini, ce fut un soupir de soulagement général. Elle était heureuse, heureuse de nous avoir hantés à jamais, quelle sadique. Cette dernière alla se coucher, puis elle fut suivie par Sanji et enfin par Zorro. Il ne resta plus que moi et Luffy. On resta là, plantés comme des imbéciles timides, devant le feu. Je voulais lui parler, discuter avec lui pendant des heures même, mais je ne savais pas par quoi commencer. Puis, après quelques minutes de réflexion, je me lança

-Luffy, je..

-Sais-tu jouer de la guitare ?

Il avait son sourire d'idiot que je commençais à apprécier. Pourquoi cette question à ce moment précis ?

-Je.. Non.. Je suis très nulle. Lui répondis-je avec un sourire timide

-Dans ce cas, je vais t'apprendre ! Il regarda sa guitare qui était posée au sol puis il me fit signe de m'approcher. Je m'assis à coté de lui.

-Ne sois pas timide

Il ouvrit ses bras, toujours avec son sourire scotché aux lèvres. Il voulait que je vienne dans ses bras ? Mes joues s'enflammèrent. Je lui obéit. Je me plaça juste devant lui puis il m'entoura avec ses bras. Il prit sa guitare et la plaça devant moi. Il guida mes doigts sur cette dernière. Il y avait quelques fausses notes mais le son résonnait de mieux en mieux à force de le répéter. J'étais la fille la plus heureuse de la terre. La chaleur de Luffy est la chose la plus agréable que j'ai jamais sentis. Ce crétin était le seul qui me faisait toujours tourner en bourrique mais je l'aimais. Oui, moi Nami la fille glauque détestée par tout le monde à son lycée aime un crétin à la voix d'ange et un dieu de la guitare nommé Luffy.

-M.. Merci. Bégayais-je

-Merci pour quoi ?

-Pour tout..

Il me sourit puis m'embrassa sur la joue ce qui me fit encore plus rougir qu'avant. Il se mit à rire avant d'ajouter

-Tu sais que tu me fais vraiment craquer toi.


End file.
